


Little bird, forgive me.

by fangirl2013



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Character Death, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Love, Past Abuse, Romance, Slow Burn, What if SanSan actually happened?, bc Sansa needed a cuddle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-29
Updated: 2019-05-29
Packaged: 2020-03-27 14:55:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19015189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fangirl2013/pseuds/fangirl2013
Summary: Reeling and heartbroken from Theon's death, Sansa is unable to deny the pull she feels whenever she's around Sandor Clegane. She yearns for him,  for his comfort...





	Little bird, forgive me.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys. This will probably be rubbish as I haven't written in a couple of months but the Game of thrones finale has inspired me. I hope it's not too bad. 
> 
> Much love, 
> 
> S x

Glassy and unfocused, Theon's dull grey eyes bore into her own. His body lay on the pyre as if he simply slept, his bloodied bodied freshly washed ready for him to meet the Gods. Sansa blinked as she gazed at him, her heart thumping rapidly behind her ribs. Bile rose up in her as she thought of the horror he must have felt as he died. Bodies surrounded her. Breathing deeply, forcing her eyes away from him, her composure failed her and her tears finally broke free. Theon's eyes were dull. Lifeless. The twinkle she'd grown up seeing had vanished and it broke her heart to notice it. Once before she had seen them look the same....

Her fingertips were gentle as she closed his eyes, her hand coming to cup his ice-cold cheek softly. Planting a soft, gentle kiss on his forehead, she pictured him smiling. It had been so very long since she'd seen him smile, so care free. The ghosts of Ramsay still following his every move, tormenting his every thought. Perhaps, just perhaps, Theon finally was at peace. The thought eased her tears slightly. If only slightly...

 

xxx

 

"You've changed." It was a statement, not a question. His voice was clear but to the point. His piercing gaze so familiar to her. The hound sat looking to her, tankards of ale scattered around him on the table. Her lips curved up in a smile at his words, though, she felt anything but amusement. His voice, however, was comforting and she found herself almost thankful to be near him. 

"No longer the little bird you once knew." Despite herself, she knew she sounded bitter. She had changed so much, she barely knew herself. Ramsay, her dearest husband, had caused that. Scars littered her body, her daily reminder of the time she had spent with him. A time she so wished to forget yet never seemed to be able to. Her thoughts were constantly full of what he had done to her, to her body and to her mind. More often than not, her dreams were full of screams. Her screams.... 

Cleagane looked at her, knowingly, as if he could read her mind. She surely wished he could. Her heart felt heavy after saying goodbye to Theon and she wanted nothing more than to crumble. To breakdown like he had seen her in Kingslanding. She couldn't, however. She was no longer the little bird he had once known. She was lady Sansa Stark. It was her duty to keep strong for the people of the Winterfell. 

"Aye, I can see that."

He swigged at his ale, and for the first time she noticed just how much he had drank. "You should have left with me when you had the chance. I wouldn't have hurt you."

Sansa smiled at his words. She couldn't help it. She remembered saying something very similar a long time ago. As naive, foolish as she had been, she knew he wouldn't hurt her. Sandor Clegane had been brutish, scary but something about him had made her feel safe. Before too long, his presence in Kingslanding, was something she'd began to look forward to.

**Author's Note:**

> Please comment?


End file.
